cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Emmanuelle Vaugier
Emmanuelle Vaugier (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fear: Halloween Night (The Fear: Resurrection)'' (1999) [Jennifer]: Dismembered (off-screen) by John Paul Fedele in the cabin; her body parts are shown afterwards when the others discover them. (Thanks to Cody) *''Ripper: Letter from Hell (2001)'' [Andrea Carter]: Stabbed with a syringe by Bruce Payne in the morgue, then disemboweled (off-screen) by either Payne or Jürgen Prochnow (the real killer is left unanswered and intentionally ambiguous by the filmmakers). (Thanks to Germboygel and Alessio) *''Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (Wishmaster 3: Devil Stone; Wishmaster 3: Sword of Justice) (Video, 2001)'' [Elinor Smith]: Dies when John Novak uses supernatural powers to make her heart explode. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Water's Edge'' (Video, 2003) [Rae Baines]: Shot to death (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to John) *''Saw II (2005)'' [Addison]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) after her hands are trapped by blades when she reaches into a box to get the antidote and shortly after being Abandoned to die by Franky G. (Thanks to Alessio and Steve) *''Unearthed'' (2007) [Sheriff Annie Flynn]: Killed during a battle with the creature; her body is shown again afterwards being loaded onto a truck. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Dolan's Cadillac (2009)'' [Elizabeth]: Killed in an explosion when she starts her car and detonates a bomb that had been planted by Greg Bryk. (Thanks to Sebastian) TV Deaths *''First Wave: Lungfish (1998)'' [Esther]: Suffocated in the open air (as she had been genetically altered to breathe underwater) as she helps Sebastian Spence to escape. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Return to Cabin by the Lake'' (2001 TV movie) [Vicki]: Poisoned by Judd Nelson. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Charmed: The Eyes Have It (2002)'' [Dr. Ava Nicole]: Killed by Channon Roe; shown in Alyssa Milano's vision of the future, which is later prevented. She is later presumably killed (off-screen) by Tobin Bell, in yet another vision of the future which is prevented. (Thanks to David31) *''Smallville: Phoenix (2003)'' [Dr. Helen Bryce]: Killed in a plane crash. (Thanks to Alessio) *''What Comes Around'' (Veiled Truth) (2006 TV movie) [Carolyn]: Thrown to her death by a man off an apartment stairway at the start of the telefilm. A title screen then reads "11 years earlier" and the rest of the film proceeds to show everything that occurred leading up to her opening death. *''Supernatural: Heart (2007)'' [Madison]: Shot in the chest with a silver bullet off-screen (at her own request) by Jared Padalecki.We just hear the gunshot before the scene goes dark. (Thanks to Cody) *''CSI NY: Pay Up (2009)'' [Detective Jessica Angell]: Dies in hospital after being shot once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen with a Desert Eagle by Glenn Herman while he, Jonathan Kowalsky and others Abduct Thad Luckinbill. *''Hawaii Five-O: Po'ipu (2010)'' [Erica Raines]: Struck and killed by a bus while evading the police. *''It's Christmas, Carol! (2012 TV movie)'' [Carol Huffler]: Dies (off-screen) sometime in the future when Carrie Fisher's ghost shows Emmanuelle her funeral as a possible fate. (She survives the film in the reality.) *''MacGyver: Red Cell + Quantum + Cold + Committed (2020)'' [Major Anne Frost]: Shot to death by multiple soldiers while waving a gun after her reveal as the mastermind behind the abduction of Xander Berkeley's daughter and grandson. Gallery Emmanuellevaugier.jpg|Emmanuelle Vaugier in Saw II JessicaDeath.png|Emmanuelle Vaugier in CSI NY: Pay Up emmanuelleripper2.jpg|Emmanuelle Vaugier in Ripper: Letter from Hell Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Models Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Charmed cast members Category:Monk Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Supernatural universe Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily suffocation Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily dismemberment Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:One Tree Hill Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:People murdered by Jigsaw Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Undone with Time Travel